For The Love of Peeps!
by Lovely Complex Girl
Summary: Amu realizes that sometimes things don't always go as planned, especially when it comes to love for a certain duck shaped candy. Maybe Ikuto can sort this problem out. For a price, of course. "GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, PEEPS!"


**Me: Is that… Tadas-gay?**

**Ikuto: Wait? What? *bursts out laughing***

**Tadase: Um… Miyumi san? Why would you call me gay? Do you hate me? *pout***

**Me: NO! Actually, I looooove you! But Amu is Ikuto's so BACK OFF! *hiss***

**Amu: Eh? EHH! NANI?**

**Ikuto: So Amu is my koi?**

**Me: Hell yea! *fist pump* But don't worry! You're not really gay! I actually think you and Yaya- *wink***

**Yaya: PRINCE! **

**Tadase: Prince? … I AM NOT A PRINCE! I AM YOUR KING, MY QUEEN! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Yaya: KING! *swoon***

**Itachi: Miyumi san is so cool! *_* *SWOON***

**Me: Shaddup, Itachi kun. **

**Itachi: SHE THREATENED ME! *swoon***

**Ikuto: Oh, Amu koi. *smirk***

**Amu: *blush* EH!**

**Kukai: Miyumi chan does not own Shugo Chara! If she did, that would spell out-**

**Tadase: WORLD DOMINATION!**

**Amu: The end of life as we know it?**

**Ikuto: Hell?**

**Kukai: … I was gonna say trouble. But those work too!**

**Me: … No! If I owned Shugo Chara, Ikuto and Amu would have cute little babies! :3 **

**Yoru: Nya! You again! O_O**

**Me: *_* YOU AGAIN! *kidnaps Yoru***

**Ikuto: Damnit. **

* * *

Amu was not the happiest person today, even though it was Valentines' Day. Why would our little heroine be so upset on this day of LUUURVE? For starters, not only was her prince, the oh so beautiful Tadase, as gay as the rainbow unicorn boxers that he owned (Ohhh! That explains the dress! **[Fan girls: IT'S A PRINCE SUIT BITCH!]** ), but her favorite candy had been moved to a more SECURE place. "What in God's name is that, Amu chi," Yaya screeched as she pointed at the yellow smiling fluff that were stacked on the highest, tallest shelf, far away from the outstretched hands of our pink haired heroine. Hinamori Amu sighed and reached for the package on the top shelf with determination. "That," Amu grumbled as she stood on her tippy toes and jumped in vain to reach the yellow sugar treats, "Is what we call 'Peeps'." Yaya's lips formed in an 'o', and she energetically bounced around Amu, who was now attempting to climb the shelves, desperately reaching for the Peeps. "Yaya wants Peeps, Amu chi! Can Yaya get Peeps! ," Yaya cried as Amu's eyebrow twitched in anger. Pepe soon joined her Yaya in circling Amu and chanting 'Peeps!' Rima could not help but giggle as her pink haired friend glared at the hyperactive Yaya, then aimed her fury at the sugary sweets that she loved so dearly, even more than her would be selves! "I would give you some, Yaya," Amu growled as she clawed at the shelf and cursed under her breath. "But… I can't seem to reach the damn Peeps." Amu threw the "Puppy eyes" at Rima and bear hugged the petite blonde girl. "Rima chan," Amu whined as Rima's eye twitched in annoyance. "Could you possibly, maybe, perhaps by chance… help me get these Peeps down?" Rima coolly glanced up at the smiling Amu, then the Peeps that would require ENERGY (Ugh, now she has to move?) and then at the new edition to her gag manga. "It looks like too much work. Get it yourself," Rima finally said as she daintily picked up her manga and flipped through the pages. "Aw! DAMNIT," Amu shrieked as she glared up at the unreachable Peeps, who seemed to silently mock her with their oh so delicious fluffiness. "I WANT MY FUCKIN PEEPS!" Amu huffed silently as Ran, Miki and Su began to circle her head. "Amu chan," Ran yelled as she pointed at the Peeps with her pom pom and cheered (Annoying little prick!). "Character Change with me!" "For the PEEEEEPS," Su cried out as she gazed forlornly at the sweets she longed to taste. Miki shrugged her shoulders and continued drawing the Peep. "Whatever," she drawled lazily as she floated by the Peeps and sketched their shape with interest. (Hey, she was the artistic one. Let Su worry about food!) Amu's eyes turned starry as the idea of finally having those Peeps in her arms at last floated through her mind.

"Character Change!" A cute little ping noise echoed through the store as the heart hair clip popped up in Amu's hair. Amu grinned and took off sprinting at the shelf. "HOP, STEP, JUMP!"

Moments later, Amu learned a valuable lesson about Physics and the mysterious force known as GRAVITY; they both hurt like HELL. "Ow shit! Where the hell did these apples come from? THE FUCK!" Rima chuckled as her friend pulled a red apple out of her shirt and blushed. 'How did that get there,' Amu thought as Rima shook her head at her. "That was the dumbest idea you have ever had, Amu chan. Character Changing with Ran just to leap over the shelf and miss the Peeps completely. Baka." Amu glowered at Rima and growled. "Shut up! Desperate times call for desperate measures," Amu quoted passionately as she pointed at the Peeps with a fire in those amber depths. "YOU WILL BE MINE, OH DELICIOUS ONE!" "Oh, she's finally lost her mind," Pepe muttered as she floated by Yaya's head. Yaya cocked her head to the head and squinted her eyes. "Hmmm… Why does Amu chi like Peeps so much," Yaya inquired as she gazed quizzically at the pink haired girl who was currently shaking the shelves in a pathetic attempt to force the Peeps to fall to the ground. Rima looked up from her manga and shrugged. "Like I know!" KusuKusu chuckled and pointed at Amu. "Amu chan is crazy for Peeps!"

"GET DOWN HERE, PEEPS! I COMMAND YOU!"

Rima shook her head and glanced over her shoulder to see Amu grabbing at random strangers and forcing them to reach her darling Peeps. But all failed. Amu glared at the trembling brown haired boy who was currently trying to reach the Peeps. But, of course, he was too damn short. It was official! The Gods hated her. Sighing, Amu glanced at the hyper Yaya and grinned. Hmmm, maybe she could use Yaya for- Wait? WHHAAA? BAD AMUUU! Using Yaya for your own benefit? That's so evil! (Gawd, I'm so proud of yeeewww! X3 *dramatic hug*)

Amu pulled out the bait, which was a HUMUNGO rainbow lollipop, and she waved in front of Yaya. "You are now my slave," Amu laughed evilly as Yaya nodded her head and lunged for the lollipop. "Hai, Great Lolli sama from the Sky!" Amu pointed at the Peeps and cried. "Get them, my evil minion!" Amu sweat dropped as Yaya released a battle cry and tackled the shelf, causing her to rebound off and fall unconscious. "You idiot," Amu muttered as she licked the lollipop. "You knocked yourself out!" When she received no reply, Amu sighed and glared up at the Peeps. "You leave me no choice, peeps," Amu hissed as she released a battle cry and charged toward the shelf. Rima snickered as Amu ran into the shelf and fell over on her back. "DAMNIT," Amu cried as she rocked back and forth in fetal position. "All I wanted was some God forsaken PEEPS!" Little did Amu know that an all too familiar pair of sapphire eyes were watching her in amusement as she threw the biggest bitch fit in the world.

_"So, Amu? You like Peeps, eh?"_

* * *

The indigo haired boy shoved his hands in his pockets and coolly walked away with a smirk on his lips The package in his hands weighed him down, but he barely thought about them. All he could think about was the smile that would break on his sweet Amu's face when she saw what he had bought for her this Valentine's Day. Sure, Tadase confessed last year about his love for the strawberry haired girl, but that stupid Kiddy King was blind to his own choice in… people. Yes, that stupid blond haired boy that everyone called the Prince would never have a Princess. Instead, that idiot had abandoned a princess, Amu, and chose to fall in love with a Prince. OH Kairi, who knew that he would be gay too! Especially since both of those boys had confessed their love for Amu! Them turning gay made the pathway to Amu's heart so much easier, now that competition had been taken care of.

Oh, did he have a sweet surprise for Amu koi indeed! "Nya, Ikuto?" Ikuto glanced over his shoulder at his feline Chara. "What Yoru," he muttered as he imagined the soft amber eyes of a pink haired goddess. "Nya, why are you smirking like that, Ikuto, nya? You look like you're up to no good!"

Yes, Ikuto was up to no good. He felt like stealing something, something of great value… He grinned as a thought flitted through his mind. Well, why not steal a heart… Amu's heart?

* * *

"Son of a bitch," Amu hissed as she threw her new Gucci purse across the room and stomped up the stairs furiously. She ignored the complaints from her father as he cried about being hit by a purse. Like, seriously! Her problem was way more drastic! "All I wanted was some Peeps, but noooooo! The Gods just had to curse me with bad luck today." Amu slammed the door and dragged herself to her pink bed as Su, Miki and Ran stared at her with concern. Plopping down on the comforter, Amu lifted the shirt over her head only to get her head stuck. "Damnit," she shrieked as she tugged at the shirt fiercely. "Somebody help me!" A flash of blue to her left. Amu glanced over her shoulder to find herself drowning in a deep dark ocean of blue. "Nani! What are you doing here, you pervert!" Ikuto smirked and leaned into the blushing face o Amu until his nose touched hers. "Yo. Amu? Do you like… Peeps?" Amu's pink eyebrow shot up and she cocked her head as Ikuto smirked at her. Amu blushed and crossed her arms defiantly. "Why would you care," Amu asked as her 'Cool and Spicy' character took over. "All you do is tease me and make fun of me. Why would you care about what I like?" Ikuto only smirked and patted Amu's pink hair. "I said, do you like peeps," Ikuto asked sweetly as he yanked Amu closer toward him until she fell clumsily into his lap. Amu yelped and tried to scurry off of Ikuto's lap, but his hands pinned her down. The grip was tight, but not strong enough to hurt her. "Oh, Amu," Ikuto teased as he leaned in closer to nip Amu's earlobe. "Why not answer the question? I'll stop teasing you if you do." Amu squirmed underneath his body as Ikuto bucked his hips against her own. Amu whimpered. "I fucking love Peeps, Ikuto. Now GET THE HELL OFF ME! AND STOP DRY HUMPING ME LIKE A CAT IN HEAT!" Ikuto purred and nuzzled his head against Amu (You know what I mean!) as she writhed underneath him. "Oh? A cat in heat, eh," Ikuto chuckled as two furry neko ears popped on top of his head. The surprise he had for Amu was now forgotten, because he now had something to prove. "I should show you how a real cat in heat acts, Amu chan." Amu opened her mouth to protest as a warm tongue slithered into her mouth and nearly choked her. "MMMMMM!" Ikuto chuckled into the kiss as Amu tried in vain to talk. Silly Amu. Ikuto wasn't going to let go of her mouth long enough for her to do wasteful things such as talk. Or breathe. "Iku-MMMM!" Yep, Ikuto thought as his hands touched every inch of visible skin. He liked Amu better when she couldn't talk. He pulled away to watch Amu pant under him. God, she looked so beautiful, like a fucking angel. Her bubblegum pink hair was her halo, though he never knew angels could give out looks that were meant to kill. "You know," Ikuto whispered huskily to Amu as he nibbled on her ear. "Angels aren't supposed to give looks as ugly as that one on your face." Amu cursed and glared defiantly at Ikuto as a blush decorated her cheeks. Ikuto smiled at her innocence , that childlike innocence he had grown to love. It only made her even more irresistible, like chocolate covered strawberries… Or Peeps. Ikuto smirked as Amu panted harshly and squirmed as his hands roamed over her body. He had to kiss her. Again. NOW. "Ikuto," Amu growled as she caught the mischievous look in Ikuto's eyes. "Don't you even think- MPH!" Why could she not get the clue that she should not waste her precious lips talking when she could use her lips for… other means? Amu hissed as Ikuto bucked his hip against her again. Oh, the little strawberry did not like playing with the big bad kitty, no? Ikuto pouted as Amu writhed underneath him and hissed. "You perverted cat," Amu growled. "I don't want to play!" Ikuto licked at Amu's reddened lips as he gazed into those warm honey eyes he so loved. "You don't want to see what a cat in heat acts like? Aw, no fun," Ikuto teased as he ruffled Amu's hair gently and gazed down at her lovingly. Amu glared at him as she nudged Ikuto in the rib and scooted away from him. "Why are you in my room," Amu grumbled as she twirled a random lock of hair unconsciously. Ikuto watched transfixed as Amu's lips moved so perfectly. He was mesmerized by the pale pink of her lips, the way they formed the words so easily. He was captivated by Amu. Her lips were begging to be kiss-

"DID YOU NOT HEARD A THING I JUST SAID?"

Oh, and how her beauty seemed to fade with the opening of her mouth.

Ikuto sighed and stretched out across her bed, never taking his eyes off of the glaring Amu. He reached out and grabbed a fistful of her skirt, only to drag her down beside him. "Ikuto," Amu gasped as she fell over awkwardly against Ikuto, who smirked at her clumsiness. "Why the hell did you do that! And what are you doing in my room?"

Ikuto smirked and pulled a single yellow candy duck from his pocket.

"Do you like Peeps, Amu koi?"

Amu almost bit at the hand that now held the yellow duck shaped fluff of deliciousness in its palm. She squirmed and leaned closer to the Peep, the object of her desires, and smiled.

"Uhhhhhhh… are you gonna eat that," Amu stuttered as she eyed the Peep greedily. Ikuto almost kissed here right then again, but somehow, he managed to control himself. "Sure, if you let me do something." Amu glared up at the indigo haired neko angrily. "What do you want," Amu growled coldly as Ikuto grabbed her chin forcefully and kissed her.

"You," Ikuto growled huskily as Amu mewled pitifully and eyed the Peep desperately. She grabbed a stray piece of ribbon off her desk and tied it to her hair, then glanced at Ikuto.

"Now you have me. Wanna unwrap me?"

Silly Amu. Why give him an invitation to undress you?

"NOT LIKE THAT, YOU PERV! GAH! DON'T TOUCH THERE! GRRRR… JUST GIVE ME MY FUCKIN PEEPS!"

* * *

**Me: Special thanks to Peeps- chan! *high fives the duck* How's it feel to be the awesomest candy in this whole effin world?**

**Peeps: It's great! I get to bring people together for a day of love! *wink***

**Me: I LOVE U, PEEPS CHAN! *huggle***

**Ikuto: Oh, candy. *bites Peeps***

**Peeps: AHHHH! HE ATE MY WING!**

**Me: IKUTO! YOU ATE MY GUEST!**

**Amu: Ahhhh! You hurt Peeps chan! *evil look* .DiE.**

**Ikuto: *chibi* But candy is meant to be eaten!**

**Itachi: CANDY! **

**Peeps: I'm out of here! You people are crazy! **

**Me: I'm not like them! Nor is Amu! Wait Peeps chan!**

**Amu: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PEEPS CHAN! *cries***

**Itachi: Review! :3**


End file.
